Sickness Won't Stop Me From Loving You
by hannahpuckerman x3
Summary: Sick Lovers [Oneshot] Troyella  Gabriella is sick & Troy is there for her & doesnt want to leave, but will Troy get sick aswell?


**Sick Lovers**

**Ok what you need to know about this story, Taylor & Gabriella live with Gabriella's mum, because Taylor's family have gone on holidays for a while. That's about it really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters**

**  
Gabriella: **Troy, im sick

Troy got up from the table chair and went over to her. He kneeled down in front of her bed and put his hand through her hair.

**Troy: **I know baby…but you'll feel better tomorrow.

**Gabriella: **Promise?

**Troy: **Uh-huh I promise

**Gabriella: **Okay

Gabriella turned her head and fell back to sleep again.

Troy took his hand off of her chest and kissed it tenderly. He walked and sat in the chair again, picking up the algebra book so he could study for the next test that's coming up.

Gabriella had fallen very sick after she came back from the skiing trip her and her mum took. Troy of course, being the best boyfriend he was, was taking care of her. Today was Saturday so they didn't have to miss any school.

Mrs. Montez entered the room and asked Troy how Gabriella was doing. Mrs. Montez was so happy that Troy was there because she knew how much he loved and cared for Gabriella and in Mrs. Montez's eyes; that's all that mattered in a relationship

**Troy: **She's a little better than before; her temperature's gone down

Troy showed Mrs. Montez the digital thermometer

**Mrs. Montez: **Oh, that's a relief. I really hate to leave her today but my boss is just going crazy at work with this new contract we got. He's called me in to work some stuff out for it

**Troy: **its okay, Mrs. Montez. I'll take care of her. It's not like I have anything better to do, and anyway, I want to be here for Gabriella when she wakes up

**Mrs. Montez: **Thank you so much Troy. I really appreciate it

**Troy: **Oh, don't worry about it, it's not a problem

**Mrs. Montez: **I'm just gonna say goodbye to her now

Mrs. Montez walked over to Gabriella's bed and bent down. She shook her shoulder a little and called her name a few times to wake her up. Finally she stirred a little.

**Mrs. Montez: **Gabriella, I have to go to work so I'll be gone for the rest of the day, ohk?

**Gabriella: **Work? But why? I want you here with me

**Mrs. Montez: **Yes, I know you do but I still have to go Mr. Diaz is going to get mad at me.

**Gabriella: **"Don't go mommy. I want you here.

Mrs. Montez felt bad that she had to go but she knew that Gabriella was in good hands. Troy bit back a laugh as he looked on at the mother-daughter moment.

**Mrs. Montez: **Honey, I have to go or Mr. Diaz will get really upset and fire me

**Gabriella: **Okay, fine but I'm mad at you

Gabriella tried to sound mad, but Mrs. Montez knew that she wasn't!

**Mrs. Montez: **You know, Troy's here for the rest of the day. he'll take of you

**Gabriella: **Troy… My boyfriend Troy Bolton?

**Mrs. Montez: **Yes, that Troy

Mrs. Montez laughed as well as Troy

**Gabriella: **I love him

When Troy heard those three words he just blushed.

**Mrs. Montez: **Yea, I know. He's here. So bye.

**Gabriella: **Bye. Oh, and I'm not mad at you anymore

**Mrs. Montez: **Okay honey, bye

Mrs. Montez walked out of the room, but not before waving at Troy.

Troy got up from the chair and sat on the edge of Gabriella's bed. he took her hand and stroked it lightly.

**Troy: **Hey baby

Gabriella heard Troy say this faintly but she loved having him looking after her whilst she was sick in bed.

**Gabriella: **Hii…

**Troy: **Are you hungry or thirsty? I could get you some take out we had left-over from last night or maybe some iced tea?

**Gabriella: **Yea, the iced tea but can somebody else get it, I don't want you to leave

When Gabriella said this she looked so sweet that you just didn't want to move

**Troy: **Baby, I'm not leaving forever, I'll just be gone for a minute or 2.

**Gabriella: **But can't Taylor get it? I really like it when you're here

Troy's heart melted at her sweet revelations. It didn't matter that she wasn't completely in mind, body and soul.

**Troy: **No baby she's at Chad's house"

**Gabriella: **Oh, you can get it but hurry

**Troy: **I'll be right back

When Troy came back with the iced tea, Gabriella was on the floor in the fetal position sleeping.

Troy sighed and went to pick her up.

**Troy: **C'mon Gabriella…gotta get back up on the bed.

With much work he finally got her on her bed in a sitting position so she could drink the iced tea

**Troy: **Here you go

**Gabriella: **Thanks sweetie

**Gabriella: **Troy?

**Troy: **Yes baby

**Gabriella: **You're the best. I love you

**Troy: **I know. Now go back to sleep. I love you too but I'm gonna go and finish studying.

**Gabriella: **No…don't go…lay in my bed with me.

**Troy: **Okay, but I'm not going to sleep, I really need to finish studying so I pass this test

**Gabriella: **That's okay. I just want you under the covers so I can put my arm around you

Troy smiled, his heart fluttered a little, weither she was sick or fine she was still so sweet. He took his textbook and got in her bed. Troy layed in half lying and half sitting position with Gabriella's right hand slung around him and her head tucked away in the curve of his waist. His left hand was gently stroking her back.

**Gabriella: **Goodnight. Love you

**Troy: **Goodnight

Troy said this laughing to himself because it was the middle of the day He bent over and kissed her forehead.

**Troy: **I love you too

Two hours later they were both sleeping. The studying was long forgotten. They were still lying in the same position except Troy was completely lying down and Gabriella's head was in the crook of his neck.

**Taylor: **Aww. They look so cute.

Taylor said to Chad once they entered Gabriella's room.

**Chad: **Yeah, let's take a picture

**Taylor: **Yeah, we should totally do that, it'd be the cutest Kodak moment ever

**Chad: **Taylor, I was being sarcastic

But Chad was too late as Taylor was already out of the room getting a camera.

She came back and took a few pictures. Making sure the flash was off so they didn't wake up.

**Chad: **Let's go

**Taylor: **Yea

They left quietly but Taylor slammed the door by mistake making Troy and Gabriella wake up. Taylor and Chad bolted from the room after they heard a 'What the".

**Troy: **Gabriella…Oh my gosh I can't believe I fell asleep

**Gabriella: **Ohhhh…what..?

**Troy: **I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, Oh my god I think u made me sick! I shouldn't have slept with you

**Gabriella: **Well, Troy you did

**Troy: **I can't believe you made me sick, My dad is going to be so mad

Troy playfully hit Gabriella

**Gabriella: **Ow…I can't believe you'd hit a sick person

**Troy: **Well, I'm sick now too so we cancel each other out

**Gabriella: **Wow, Troy that's high level math…how'd you figure that out

Gabriella smiled, Troy playfully smacked her in the head again.

**Troy: **You know I liked you better when you were all drugged and saying all these nice things about me

**Gabriella: **Really? What did I say?

**Troy: **You said how I was the best and how u didn't like it when I wasn't here and stuff like that

**Gabriella: **Oh. Well I take every nice thing I said about you back

Troy playfully hit her in the head again.

**Gabriella: **Ow. Fine I don't take it back. You really are the best and I really don't like it when you're not here

**Troy: **Good

**Gabriella: **So, now that you're sick anyway, can I get a kiss?

**Troy: **Okay, I've been wanting to kiss you since I got here anyway

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella sweetly. She eagerly deepened it. Things were getting out of hand so Troy decided to stop.

**Gabriella: **Okay Troy…I'm feeling sleepy again

**Troy: **Well, I don't feel sleepy, given I was just trying to have sex with you…but I guess I could just try and fall asleep

**Gabriella: **Thanks, it really means a lot to me

**Troy: **Whatever you want Gabriella

She snuggled into Troy

**Troy:** I love you Gabriella

**Gabriella: **I love you too Troy

They both fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms. That was the best sleep they had ever had. Both sick – but there was no other person they would rather be sick with.


End file.
